1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to test systems and more specifically to multi-channel test systems with each channel including a wave guide and modulator through which light is transmitted to a receiver, with the signal whose status is to be determined coupled as an input to the modulator, to modulate the input to the receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art test systems have typically utilized some type of direct-couple sensing device to determine the status of signals indicative of the operational status of apparatus to be tested. In determining the applicability of this type of system to a specific application it was necessary to consider the loading of the apparatus to be tested. All trends in the electronics art, particularly digital arts, clearly indicate a decrease in size of apparatus coupled with an ever-increasing operating speeds. Present data rates for digital apparatus are in the 25 megabit/second range and it is anticipated to reach 200 megabits/second in the next three to four years. Considering these requirements there is no presently available directly coupled test systems which would meet these requirements.